


Sweet Dreams

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Charles Smith x Female Reader [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A hint of smut, Bit of a ramble before we reach the good stuff, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Warning: Possible spoilers for the end of chapter 3 / part of chapter 4. A little bit angsty, a hint of nsfw, but then some fluff to lighten the moodSummary: The story picks up just after Jack has been rescued from Angelo Bronte & the gang are celebrating the happy occasion - though not everybody in camp is in a mood to celebrate (Feedback is always appreciated)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing fiction - so while I hope you enjoy it, any (positive or negative) feedback is welcome
> 
> I've also noticed that this riddled with spelling/grammatical errors - hopefully I'll get round to correcting them all eventually

The seats around the campfire were starting to fill up fast, so you sat on the ground next to Javier as he started to play his guitar. You looked around at all the smiling faces around the campfire and try to think when was last time everybody was so happy & carefree; it decided it probably wasn’t since Sean was rescued from bounty hunters a couple of months ago.

Shit, poor Sean – shot dead in the middle of Rhodes. You weren’t there of course, but you’d walked past Arthur’s tent one day and saw he’d left his journal open on his bed. Curiosity had gotten the better of you so you wandered over, but as you approached, you wish you hadn’t – the sketch which Arthur had drew showing the young Irish lad’s split skull had haunted you for the last couple of weeks every time you closed your eyes. You reopened them only when you felt somebody nudge you with their leg and you looked up to see Arthur standing next you with a drink in each hand

> “You okay y/n? “ he asked handing one of the bottles to you
> 
> “Yeah, I think so” you answered before taking a long sip “suppose I’m just tired”
> 
> “Already the party’s just begun?!” he laughed as he walked off to check on everybody else.

The truth was a bit more complicated than that, and you were finding it had to paint on a smile & pretend everything was okay, especially when you were sat in front of the scene that hurt you the most. You watched as Abigail cuddled Jack, as if she’s never going to let him go again, before you turn your attention towards Hosea & John. Both wearing wide grins as the older man gives John a pat on the back.

> _“Ay, ay, ay , ay canta y no llores, ay, ay ay ay” _

You try to join in alongside everybody else, but you’re too distracted. It was a small moment, over in a split second but you saw it, Abigail had turned to John & touched him lightly on the arm and for the first time since you returned to camp you noticed he didn’t flinch or scowl at her – in fact he placed a gentle hand on her back as she rose with the boy. You closed your eyes again and this was now the image plastered in your mind. The Marstons looking like a proper happy family.

You had known eventually it would come to this; when you have somebody like Hosea, a master of charm, gently persuading John to do the right thing by his son, it would be only a matter of time before John listened to his head instead of heart. Yet you always had held out hope that one day the two of you could still run off into the sunset, perhaps far away so there’d be no going back this time. But now that last fleeting moment of hope had suddenly vanished as saw John follow Abigail & Jack over to Pearson’s wagon and actually make pleasant conversation with her.

> _“Ay, ay, ay , ay canta y no llores, ay, ay ay ay” _

The words rang in your ears. You spoke no Spanish, but when you heard Javier sing it for the very first time, you felt moved by the song and has asked him what did mean _“Sing and don’t cry_” he had explained, but right now you felt like the opposite so you downed the rest of your bottle and stood up & excused yourself from the group

Walking into your room on the ground floor of the house, you located your satchel and rummaged about before finding exactly what you were looking for – a bottle of gin. Taking the stopper out with your teeth, you opened the back door and sat down on the quiet patch of grass. From here you could still listen to the events of camp – right now you could just about hear Dutch speaking to Arthur about Tahiti - but you were far enough away to left alone in your thoughts, not that you really wanted to go down that dark path.

You’d been sitting there for no more than five minutes, sobbing gently and taking swigs of alcohol, when you heard footsteps approach and then stop right behind you. You wiped your cheeks & turned your head around to see a shadowy figure topped with a white hat looking at down at you

> “Can I help you Mr. Bell?” you asked
> 
> “I was thinking more along the lines of I could help you Miss (l/n)?” he drawled in a way that piqued your interest
> 
> “How so?” you replied arching an eyebrow
> 
> “A pretty girl such as yourself, upset and by sitting on her lonesome – I thought maybe I could introduce you to a friend of mine. A real good friend who’d know how to make you moan in ecstasy rather than misery” he responded pointing to his crotch
> 
> “Tsk, I’d rather go swimming with the alligators if it’s all the same to you” you replied before turning back round to finish off your drink
> 
> “I doubt the alligators would go anywhere near you stuck-up frigid bitch” he huffed marching back towards his tent.

After emptying the contents of the bottle down your throat, you were starting to feel a bit light headed, so you closed eyes once more and leaned back onto the ground. You could hear the voices from the other side of camp getting louder by the minute; a few rowdy songs being sung by Karen, Uncle & Grimshaw accompanied by Javier, Arthur drunkenly greeting everybody in his path and laughing at himself whenever he shouted Lenny’s name and Molly having a go at Dutch yet again. Frustrated that you couldn’t just fall into a drunken stupor, you clenched your fists & pounded them into the ground – though it took you a few seconds to work out why the ground felt soft & squishy & had made an “Ow” sound

You opened one eye to see Charles crouched over rubbing his foot.

> “Sorry, Charles” you slurred
> 
> “It’s okay Miss (l/n). It’s my fault that I didn’t see you down there”
> 
> “Will you stop with the Miss (l/n) nonsense” you told him as you tried to prop yourself up on your elbows, only to fall back down into a fit of giggles “Ooops”

“Are you okay?” he leant over and helped you sit up, only for you to wobble again “Here lean on me” he told you as he sat next to you. You did as you were told and took it upon yourself to place your head onto his chest. You could tell by looking at Charles that he had a strong frame, but you were stunned to feel how muscular his chest was and found yourself wondering what exactly was he hiding under his shirt

> “Erm… you know that you just said that out loud” he blushed
> 
> “Did I? I don’t think I did” He laughed at your drunken logic and thought it would be easier to just agree with you for the time being
> 
> “Anyway Miss (l/n) …” you cut him off “(y/n), My name is (y/n)” you lifted yourself up to face him “You’ve known me for several months now Charles, you don’t need to be so formal with me all the time”
> 
> “Sorry, *(y/n)*” He empathised saying your name as if it was something foreign to him “ You smiled at him
> 
> “That’s better” You found yourself focusing on his scars “How did you get them?” you absent-mindedly ask as you traced them with your fingers. You feel him pull away slightly
> 
> “That’s a story for another day” he teased
> 
> “Charles Smith” you sigh “a man who says so much by saying so little” He looks at you with bemusement and you stare back in his deep dark eyes, “but then again why do you need to say anything when you can let actions speak louder than words”

You found you gaze was now focused on his mouth & you started moving slowly towards him. You gently placed your lips on his and was pleasantly surprised to feel him kiss you back. Without breaking you straddled his lap and draped your hands around his neck while he wrapped his around your waist whilst you both continue to explore each others mouths. Feeling the heat from your core, you decided this simply wasn’t enough, so you moved your hands over his chest, working your way down slowly taking in the contours of his body. As you you finally reach the top of his trousers and started to unbuckle his belt, you found his hands over yours moving them away. You looked back at him with a confused look

> “Not like this” he shook his head “I’m not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk”
> 
> “Trust me, I want this” you pleaded, moving your hands back towards his area
> 
> “I want this too.” He lifted you off him and stood up. The sizeable bulge in his pants agreed with what he was saying. “But I don’t want either of us waking up in the morning filled with regret”

He took hold of your hands and helped you stand up. You was still a bit wobbly, but that passionate kiss had sobered up you enough that you could walk, even if it had made your legs turn to jelly. He placed an arm around your waist and helped guide you back to your room. As you entered, you looked around and saw that none of the other girls had retired for the night yet, so it was just you & Charles standing there. He helped lower you onto the couch you were calling a bed and you leaned towards him and pulled his shirt closer to you so you could kiss him again. He lingered for a few seconds before stroking your cheek and kissing your forehead

> “Goodnight (y/n). sweet dreams”
> 
> “Goodnight” you blissfully responded as you lay back down.

You closed your eyes and for the first time in several weeks you did indeed have sweet dreams


End file.
